


HoneyPetals

by Itshauntedtoon3



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3
Summary: Cagney makes a new discovery visiting his bee-loved.
Relationships: Cagney Carnation/Rumor Honeybottoms
Kudos: 5





	HoneyPetals

-Takes place a few years after the events of the game-  
It had been almost....scratch that.....It HAD been too long since he had seen her.  
He could understand the need to get away from the cold weather as bees and flowers didn't like it all that much...But, now that the cold weather was gone....  
He had expected her to show up within the first two weeks. When she didn't, it concerned him but he dismissed it as she was Queen of thousands of bee employees and a respectable business woman. So he assumed that she was just busy with whatever work had thrown at her.  
It had almost been a month when he finally decided to go see what was taking so long. Of course he couldn't just go and travel to a whole 'nother isle. Especially over water. Good thing his friend owned a boat.....and a giant flower pot.  
It wasn't too hard to travel on land without legs. His roots acted sorta like octopus tentacles. Pulling him along and over concrete and steps and such. No one ever saw though, because of the four huge leaves covering them.  
"Mister Carnation. Hello."  
A young bee lady looked up at the taller flower. Her blonde locks and blue eyes made her seem younger than what she really was.  
He smiled down at her. On the rare occasions that he would make the long journey to visit the hive, he would often be greeted by the young secretary. She was no nonsense and completely professional, which he admired.  
"Hello, Beetrice. Is Rumor in?"  
"Yes. Her majesty hasn't been out for nearly five months now."  
At this, he looked at her confused. She hadn't been out of the hive for five month? That didn't sound like her. Sure she'd be les likely to go out during the cold, but considering she'd often go out for business deals and such made no sense.  
"....I see. Where is she now?"  
"In her office on the top floor. She wasn't feeling well this morning."  
"Thanks."  
She nodded before he left. He had to pass some bees to get to the stairs. All of which waved or said a quick hi. It was amazing how many bees served Rumor. Not only on this Isle, but all three. Despite the many bees, she wasn't related to a single one. Rumor had come from the main land with her mother who forced herself into the queen title.....Which would sometimes cause problems since many of the young males would gladly love to become her spouse and therefore King. It caused quite the commotion when everyone found out about their relationship. Which soon quieted down after her angry outburst at them.  
".....Heh." It still surprised him at how well it worked out.  
He never met someone else who took their business of flowers so seriously. He appreciated how serious she was whenever they discussed anything important instead of just thinking he was overreacting like most of his friends. She was also someone he could let his guard down around......which wasn't an easy feat. They got along pretty well despite the species difference.   
The trip up the stairs didn't take long, despite how tall the building was. The top floor was empty except for the occasional bee buzzing from one of the rooms.  
He stopped at one of the doors, smiled, and knocked.  
"........Who is it?," called a female voice.  
"Hi, Honey.~ Did ya miss me?~"  
A sudden noise came from the room.  
"Cagney!?"  
He grabbed the doorknob and began slowly opening it. "I hope ya don't mind me dropping by.~ I-"  
"DON'T COME IN!!"  
He stopped at the sudden shout. The door only a crack open.  
".......Is everything ok in there?"  
On the other side of the door, the Queen bee was sweating bullets.  
"O-Of course," she shouted back trying to keep her voice steady. Of course he would show up today. Unannounced. When she had a huge weight on her shoulders....or should I say stomach.  
"You don't sound ok. What's wrong?"  
She immediately blurted the first thing that came to mind.  
"I-I'm ........not decent." Well......It was sort of the truth. She wasn't feeling decent.  
There was a pause.  
".......Oh, really?~ Mind if I come in?~"  
"YES!! Yes, I do mind!!"  
"Honeybunch, calm down. It's not like I haven't seen you 'not decent' before."  
"Well.....I....feel different this time."  
"Feel different? What's going on?," he pressed.  
She felt her stomach drop. If there was one thing Cagney was, it was definitely territorial over HIS things. His property. His garden. His friends. And ESPECIALLY her. If you said or looked at her the wrong way, you could expect a visit from the giant carnation. And he was very good at finding problems with what he considered his.  
"I....You need to leave. Now!"  
"Leave? I just got here."  
She couldn't let him see her. At least, not right now. Not like this.  
"I said GO AWAY!!" She reached for the silent alarm.  
"That's it!" The door slammed open. "What's with the whole-!?"  
They both froze at the sight of each other.  
She was still frozen, hand outstretched for the silent alarm, when she dared to sneak a look at him.  
He stared wide eyed at her.....or more specifically her giant mid section.  
".........." He slowly looked up to meet her eyes."...............Exactly how much honey have you been eating?"  
She didn't answer. Instead she sat back down at her desk with her face in her hands. It took him a moment to realize that she was crying. He immediately felt guilt rise up his stem. He walked over to her and rubbed one of her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.  
"H-Hey! C'mon. I didn't mean anything by it. You're still as beautiful as ever."  
She shook her head. "No. It's not that. I'm not fat."  
"Of course not. You're just........well rounded."  
"No. I mean my stomach isn't sticking out from too much food."  
"Wha-? You're making no sense!"  
"Do you remember our last visit? 'The birds and the bees' theme had a big role that night."  
''Heh. More like one flower and one sensitive bee.~"  
"Be serious!!," she yelled whipping around to face him.  
"What?! It's not like I could cross pollinate with you!"  
"There's more than one way to reproduce."  
"So, what? You're acting like a moody.......mother...."  
He did a double take at her stomach.  
"Holy F--king stem-wades!!" A hand flew up to clutch his head. "You're pregnant, aren't you?!"  
"I SWEAR to you. I've NEVER cheated on you."  
"How the heck does that even-? I-I-I didn't even know that was possible."  
"You're.....not mad?," she asked incredibly surprised.  
"What?! Nonono! I'm just very.....very surprised...........Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"  
"Because......I was scared. I never had children before. It's hard enough running a honey hive empire. Now, I'm expecting. I didn't know how you'd react."  
He bent down to wrap his viney arms around her trembling form.  
"Hey. Hey. Calm down. Stress is bad for the baby. It's ok."  
"I.......I'm glad you aren't mad, but...won't it be hard for you? Considering how long distance our relationship is."  
"I......could always move my garden to the meadow where your guys get all that pollen on this Isle. Although it might take a while to get all my plants over there."  
"I couldn't ask you to do that. You love your garden."  
"And I love you."  
She looked up at him.  
"I'm willing to do it."  
"............I suppose I could have some of my workers help. Only if you really want to do this."  
"I do."  
"Alright."  
They sat there for a little bit.  
"Cagney.....I made a decision."  
"What?"  
"The baby is not going to have any plant related names."  
"WHAT?!"


End file.
